Claws of Arktos
The Claws of Arktos are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created from the ferocious Bears of the Claw. These bellicose and fierce Astartes were created during the 23rd Founding, the so-called 'Sentinel' Founding, as a part of a series of linked Foundings that took place during the latter part of the 37th Millennium to help replace the considerable losses suffered by the Adeptus Astartes in the preceding millennia. Along with several other Chapters, the Claws of Arktos were from the outset, conceived as a replacement Chapter that would spend its existence on continuous Crusade. The newly created Chapter was one of several Chapters tasked to take and hold the Aliris Sector, located to the galactic south of Cadia in a star rich part of the Segmentum Obscurus. Claiming the isolated death world of Arktos as their own, the Chapter garrisons the planet from above in their ancient star fortress Ferus Unguis. Taking their name from the deadly world, the 'Claws of Arktos' Chapter began their endless Crusade, to bring their unfettered wrath down upon those vile xenos races that would dare assail the Emperor's domain. Many of the Chapter's earliest exploits occurred against now-extinct xenos horrors, and the Claws of Arktos frequently operated on their own far from the support of other Imperial institutions. Some Imperial savants often cite this situation as the main reason for the Chapter's somewhat isolationist outlook and haughty tendencies, which has earned them a somewhat cold reception from their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters whom believe that the Claws are wanting in brotherhood. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation The Claws of Arktos command structure differ from the prescriptions of the Codex Astartes while its tenet at the tactical and squad level remain true. Ten Companies (known as a 'Sleuth') per tradition of their Progenitors. The Veteran Company, Battle and Tactical Sleuths conform roughly to their Codex equivalents, while the Support Sleuths comprises a mixture of Devastator, Assault and Veteran Squads. The organisation of each Sleuth has been designed to operate independently for extended periods. Each possesses an augmented auxiliary force of dedicated spearhead of Terminator Veterans ('Battleborn') who serve as the Sleuth Captain's Honour Guard. The Chapter also does not maintain a dedicated Scout Company as required by the dictates of the Codex, instead each Sleuth maintains a detachment of Neophytes and Initiates which are considered an auxiliary force. They are utilised for reconnaissance and evaluation of the enemy. Like all Chapters, the actual strength of the Claws of Arktos can vary greatly based upon current levels of attrition in the ranks and the status of its Scout force. The Scout force in particular can vary in size, as the Chapter is notoriously harsh on its Neophytes, brooking no signs of weakness or failure in them. Order of Battle The following represents the order of battle of the Bears of the Claw Chapter as it currently stands: Headquarters Chapter Homeworld The planet of Arktos is a is an inhospitable and verdant death world in the Aliris Sector, located to the galactic south of the now-destroyed fortress world of Cadia, in a star rich part of the Segmentum Obscurus. Arktos was once an imperial civilised world that was destroyed during the 3rd Black Crusade. The planet now serves as the Adeptus Astartes homeworld of the Claws of Arktos. The Chapter is responsible for the maintenance and garrison of the Ferus Unguis (translated to High-Gothic as Savage Claw) the pre-Horus Heresy star fortress that overlooks the deadly asteroid fields of the notorious Arktos Labyrinth. Chapter Recruitment The recruitment of the Claws of Arktos is not done on their Chapter homeworld. Instead, the Claws' recruitment is done by their Chapter Keeps. Constructed on several planets within the Aliris Sector, these worlds were subjugated by the Claws of Arktos claimed by right of conquest. They are now utilised exclusively for recruitment posts for the Chapter. Only the most skilled Aspirants are allowed to join, and if they pass the initial tests, will go on to be implanted with the Chapter's gene-seed organs that will eventually transform them into full Space Marines and Neophytes of the Chapter. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Battle-Brothers of the Claws of Arktos are known to be unrelenting in their prosecution of the enemies of Mankind as their genetic forebears - the Bears of the Claw - always attacking with overwhelming force and eschewing many of the more subtle arts of war such as infiltration and hit-and-run attacks. Their methods are uncompromising and savage, often resulting in not only the destruction of the enemy's troops but the total elimination of their non-combat assets, ensuring that the foe will not return to threaten the Imperium again. When called upon to reconquer worlds captured by the enemy, the Claws have often taken such extreme methods that nothing of the worlds themselves remains to be liberated as there is nothing left in the wake of one of their campaigns but ash and death. Due to their 'scorched earth' methods of conducting war, only the most desperate of Imperial commanders or Planetary Governors would request their aid against an invader. On several occasions, the Claws of Arktos have been known to defeat an occupying force only to purge the formerly oppressed human population for their "collaboration" with the enemy, leaving little behind them which the Imperium can rebuild. This has resulted in several Inquisitorial investigations on multiple occasions down the long millennia, but thus far, they have avoided having to formally atone by undertaking a Penitent Crusade. But only time will tell whether or not the Claws' bellicose and savage nature will result in the Chapter's former censure by the High Lords of Terra and their eventual damnation. Chapter Gene-Seed The Primarch's gene-seed used for the creation of the Claws of Arktos is unknown, but the gene-seed seems relatively untainted. Like their Progenitors, the Claws' gene-seed has some obvious mutations from the original source. With their rituals and practices of the Chapter and with the hostile conditions of their lives has contributed greatly over their short existence. Some unusual idiosyncrasies that are most notable that has caused some of the genetically-engineered organs to no longer function properly after implantation. One noteworthy aspect of the gene-seed used from their Progenitors is the Claws' durable and burly size and strength. This display of strength and constitution far exceeds the average Astartes. Their unusual large and robust physical specimens and are capable of surviving wounds and physical injuries that would normally kill other Space Marines. It has be speculated to an over-active Biscopea implant, the organ that is responsivle for an Astarte's physical combat ability and survivablility to superhuman levels. It is also responsible for bolstering skeletomuscular development and density throughout the Space Marine's body. 'The Rage' In combat the battle-brothers of this Chapter often displays a savage mien, displaying an unyielding stance towards their enemies, and are unafraid of fighting a foe to mutual annihilation. It is not unusual for a Claws of Arktos Astartes to fight on despite suffering horrendous wounds, severed limbs or massive trauma. This is both a boon and a curse, as once the Bears' hackles are up, it is almost all but impossible to halt one of their headlong assaults until they've rent their foes with claw and bolter. Only when their foes are torn to shreds and utterly decimated will the Bears withdraw from the field of battle. Many times in their history, the Chapter has almost faced extinction due to their refusal to withdraw from the field of battle, even when it was beneficial for them to do so. 'Torpor' Another organ which does not function properly is the Sus-an Membrane, the genetic implant that allows an Astartes to enter a state of suspended animation, consciously or as an automatic reaction to extreme trauma, keeping them alive for many standard years, even if they suffer otherwise mortal wounds. However, this organ no longer functions as it was intended, for as a Claws of Arktos Astartes ages, they are prone to bouts of periodic hibernation periods which can last days or weeks between battles. This fugue state is known amongst the battle-brothers of the Chapter as 'Torpor'. There seems to be a direct correlation between those who are prone to falling into 'Torpor' and those who fall into the hyper-state of adrenaline, known as the 'The Rage'. When this occurs, 'the Rage' can turn even the most taciturn veteran into a berserker, wishing only to release their calculated brutality and savagery upon their foes. Whilst in the throes of a berserk frenzy these battle-brothers seek nothing more in battle than to rush into close quarters with the enemy and tear them apart in a hail of blood. Following the release of such high levels of hyper-adrenaline, once spent, these battle-brothers will often fall into 'Torpor'. Those affected by this state are recovered from the field of battle and placed in the custody of the Chapter's Apothecaries. The afflicted are interred within a stasis casket and laid beside their fellow afflicted battle-brothers within a sacred chamber, located in their primary Apothecarion aboard their flagship, Ferrum Ursus. Here, the afflicted brethren lie in stasis within the dimly lit chamber, where they might summon the strength of will to banish the curse and recover from their hibernation. At any given time there are at least 10-30 battle-brothers affected by this genetic curse. Fortunately these unusual comatose states only affect those Astartes who are a century or older. This is especially true amongst the Chapter's venerable brothers that are interred within the sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. As the long years take their toll on these ancient warriors, they begin spending longer and longer periods dormant in stasis sleep. As the centuries pass on by, they become much more difficult to awaken and rouse for battle by the Chapter's Techmarines. Notable (Chapter Characters) Chapter Fleet The Claws of Arktos have existed as a fleet-based Chapter designed to operate solely as a warfleet on a perpetual Crusade. However, The Claws do not follow the standard Crusade pattern of operation when it comes to a Fleet based Chapter. The Chapter functions exclusively on a much rarer operational strategy for its warfleet known as the 'Nomad-Predation' pattern. This pattern utilised by the Claws of Arktos has matured over the millennia when operating beyond the Imperium's boundaries for prolonged ages of time. The Nomad-Predation pattern has allowed the Claws of Arktos to be an entirely sovereign force that could sustain itself without any support whatsoever.The Claws are ever vigilant, and are always ready for battle which is why they have chosen to remain a highly mobile, fleet-based Chapter. Their mighty Chapter fleet is led by the flagship Ursus's Furia (translated to High-Gothic as 'Bear's Fury), a mighty relic Unknown Class Battleship. This formidable vessel of ancient provenance was gifted to the Claws by their progenitors at their inception. Constructed some time after the Horus Hersey and has a long and glorious history. It holds thousands of crew, battle-brothers and hundreds of war machines as well as swarms of smaller attack craft and transports. The Chapter fleet of the Claws of Arktos is known to contain the following starships: *''Ursus's Furia'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - It is the personal flagship of the Claws of Arktos and serves essentially as the Chapter's mobile Head Quarters. *''Ferus Unguis (translated to High-Gothic as 'Savage Claw')'' (Star Fortress) - The Chapter's orbital star fortress that overlooks and garrisons the deadly asteroid fields of the notorious Arktos Labyrinth, above their home world of Arktos. Deathwatch Service The Claws of Arktos have been committing Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch for millennia. In most cases however, the Space Marine has stood but a single vigil before returning to his parent Chapter. It is whispered by some that the Chapter only ever allows its brethren to stand the Long Watch if and when it suits them. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Claws of Arktos primarily wear black-coloured power armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is silver in colour. The inset of the shoulder pauldrons, couters, and vambraces are emerald green in colour while the shoulder pauldron trim is black in colour. The unique runic squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) indicates squad specialty. A white-coloured runic numeral located on the inset of the shoulder pauldron near the trim, indicates squad number. Stylised white-coloured claw marks on the left poleyn (knee guard), as well as a totemic icon on the right poleyn, indicates company number. Following the traditions of their Progenitors, the Claws' Neophytes acquire their first set of runic tattoos of protection and power upon entering the Chapter. These tattoos usually cover the arms and sometimes the face of the battle-brother, reinforcing their fearsome warrior heritage. Using the arts and styles of their ancestor's runemasters, the Claws of Arktos take great pride in their heraldry. The Claws' believe that engraving their armour with primitive runic script or magical runes that it might help one to fulfill their innermost needs, wants, and wishes. Carried over from their Progenitors, the Claws of Arktos believe that such runes as well as the potent bear talismans and fetishes they display on their armour, that it will invoke protection and strength against their enemies. The veteran warriors of the Chapter are the only ones honoured enough to inherit the ancient power armour of the great warriors of the past, to continue carrying on their legacy. Veterans in particular wear ornate battle-plate immersed in centuries worth of talismans and etched symbols, accumulated from great heroes over the ages. Scouts are the only elements of the force that don't decorate their armor extensively, preferring to maintain their anonymity when performing their dangerous reconnaissance missions. The adaptation of their ancestor's traditional pagan symbols has also spread to some of their traditional Astartes insignia. Patterned specialization designations follow the Claws of Arktos warriors' individual artistic style and are painted in black on the right shoulder pauldron. Classical Imperial icons are rarely seen on a Bears of the Claw Astartes' battle-plate. Chapter Badge The Claws of Arktos Chapter badge is a large stylised black coloured bear's paw with it's four deadly bloodied claws centered on a field of emerald green. Chapter Relics Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the (Add Name Here) Feel free to add your own About the (Add Name Here) Gallery File:CoA_Cataphractii_Termi_Stormbolter.png|Sergeant of the 1st Sleuth File:CoA_Cataphractii_Termi_AutoCannon.png|1st Sleuth Veteran with Autocannon File:Claws_of_Arktos_MK_IV_Variant_Bear_Cloak.png|Veteran File:Claws_of_Arktos_Mk_V_Variant.png|Mk V variant armour File:Claws_of_Arktos_Mk_II_III_IV_Variant_Assault.png|Assault marine Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:23rd Founding